


A steamy encounter in the woods

by Doctorpotato



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: 14 inch penis, Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Crack, Dora is legal, Ew, F/M, I make bad choices, I regret everything, No Pedophilia, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shrek has a 14 inch penis, please help, this is a cry for help, this should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorpotato/pseuds/Doctorpotato
Summary: After an encounter with Swiper, Dora gets separated from Boots. She wanders the woods. Lost, she stumbles upon a house in the swamp. She knocks on the door, hoping for some help  But, the ogre behind those doors will change her life in a way she would never expect.Her body will never be the same... and neither will I.
Relationships: Shrek/Dora, Shrek/Dora the Explorer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A steamy encounter in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying. This is terrible. I need therapy. I am in literal pain. I did this instead of my homework. These are the wrong 1000 words I needed to write. 
> 
> Spoilers: Dora does not get railed in this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Dora was ready for an adventure. She was dressed in her regular orange booty shorts and pink crop top on. Dora knew that todays adventure was going to be special. Boots appeared and said, “Hola, Dora!”

Dora replied, “ Hola, Boots! Are you ready for an adventure today?”

“Si!” the little monkey exclaimed. 

They went into the forest when suddenly Swiper appeared. Swiper slowly snuck up behind Dora. The sneaky little fox swiped Dora’s double d cup bra. Dora gasped as she felt her breasts release and bounce a little. Her arms instinctively went up to hug her chest.  
“Swiper no swiping!” she yelled. But it was to late, Swiper had already escaped into the bushes with her bra.

“Don’t worry, Dora. I’ll get your bra back,” said boots, running into the bushes. 

“Boots! Don’t leave me.” She sighed and went into the bushes as well. 

She couldn’t find them, but she somehow managed to stumble across house in a swamp. A breeze brushed across her exposed under boobs, causing her nipples to grow hard. She knocked on the door. A large green Ogre opened the door. 

“What are you doing on my swamp?” the Ogre exclaimed. 

Dora replied, “Hi, I’m Dora! What’s your name?”

“Shrek,” he said angrily, “Now answer my question!”

“Hola, Shrek! Nice to meet you. I got lost looking for a fox named Swiper. He stole my bra!” Dora bounced a little to emphasize her point. Shrek licked his lips at the sight of her jiggling breasts. 

“Listen hear little girl, get out of my swamp.” 

“I’m not a little girl! I just turned 18. Can’t you please help me,” she whined. Her whining only caused her shirt to ride up and expose a bit of her pink areoles. 

Shrek’s eyes were glued to her chest as he said, “No. Now, get out of my swamp.”

“Fine!” 

Dora turned around to leave only to trip. She landed on her elbows and knees. This gave Shrek a good view of Dora’s fat pussy lips and cheeks exposed by her booty shorts. Shrek couldn’t help but lightly touch Dora’s clothed pussy. Dora moaned. Shrek pressed his fat fingers even harder onto her vagina. He felt her pussy throb and a slight wetness seep through. 

Shrek broke the silence. “Fuck!” he groaned, “I’m glad Fiona and the kids are on vacation right now.”

This broke Dora out of her trance as she scrambled away. But, Shrek grabbed her ankle and flipped her over. She laid on her back, heaving heavily. Her shirt had ridden up more, now leaving her breasts fully exposed. Dora and Shrek stared each other. After really looking at Shrek, Dora saw how handsome he was. She knew what she had to do. 

“Shrek, you seem to have a happy camper growing in your pants,” she seductively whispered as she crawled to him. Her petite hands slowly glided up his legs until they grasped his hardened bulge. Shrek chuckled nervously. His hands reached to grab her face. His pointer finger traced her lips. Her mouth opened as she moaned, and he thrusted his finger in. 

While his finger felt good in her mouth, Dora wanted to suck something bigger. She pulled his pants and underwear down to expose his fully erect 14 inch penis. She stared in wonder as the angry green penis’s head bobbed up and down. 

“I’ve never seen one so big,” she huffed. Shyly, she grabbed the base with both hands and licked the slit. Pre-cum oozed out. With a little more confidence, she sucked on the head. The saltiness hit her tongue. “Mhmm, you taste so good,” she said as she kissed him down his shaft. Once she reached his balls, she put the left testicle into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her tongue swirled around the testicle, making sure it was nice and soggy. She moved onto the right one and then suckled on both balls at the same time. Shrek couldn’t do anything but grunt. 

Dora moved slowly back to the head. Her teasing was driving Shrek insane. He couldn’t wait anymore. Shrek grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed. He pulled down her shorts and saw she wasn’t wearing any panties. Shrek gasped, “You naughty girl. No panties I see. And, your pussy is so wet already. It’s almost as if you wanted someone to fuck you today.”

Shrek didn’t wait for her to reply as he licked her pussy. His hands grabbed her thighs and brought her pussy closer to his face. He sucked on her clit while his noses was buried in her bush. He sniffed real hard. He commented, “Ah, Dora your pussy smells so good. And I can’t wait to really taste it.” Dora shuddered as a loud moan escaped her lips. Her hands wrapped around his ears. Shrek thrusted his tongue into her hole causing her to moan, “More!”

His mouth moved back to sucking her clit. His finger encircled her entrance. Dora couldn’t take it anymore. She yelled, “Please, Shrek! My pussy needs to be filled. I’m so wet. I need your fingers inside me!” Shrek finally pushed his finger in. He began thrusting his finger back and forth. Shrek added another finger and spread them out. Dora groaned, “Mmm, your fingers are so thick. Give me more!” Shrek thrusted his tongue back in with his two fingers. The extra stimulation caused her to squirt all over his face. 

Shrek laughed as he pulled away, saying “Better out than in, I always say.” 

Dora felt her face blush. She licked some of her cum dripping down his cheek. “I can see why you were so enthusiastic. I taste good.”

“Cocky, little girl. How about you finish what you started,” he said grabbing his dick and wagging it in front of her face. 

She eagerly moved off the bed and onto her knees. Patting the bed in front of her, she whined, “Come on, I wanna choke on your dick too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re as traumatized as I am after this!
> 
> Should I continue? Probably not, but I can be convinced to continue...


End file.
